26th August 2015
Summary Plot Trevor races over to Kim and Esther's car and tries to force open the doors. The man at the food truck calls for an ambulance. Celine accuses Leela of cheating on Ziggy with Cameron. Trevor grabs a crowbar from the car boot. Leela is furious over Celine's allegations. Leela is called to an accident as the fire service need help. Grace tells an unconscious Kim that she hopes that she doesn't wake up. Grace considers fleeing with Curtis as Kim regains consciousness. The person in the back of the overturned police van kicks the door down - it's Dylan. Dylan tries to help free Esther as the car begins to catch alight. Leela orders them to get back. Trevor and Dylan get the door open. Ziggy visits Tegan in prison. Tegan makes clear that she's not pleased to see Ziggy. She tells him to stop sending old pictures and memories of Rose and not to ever talk to her again, blaming Ziggy and Leela for getting her incarcerated in the first place. Leela comforts Kim as the car is taken apart. Esther is wheeled to the ambulance. Dylan is furious to learn why Trevor wasn't at court. He tells Trevor that the accident was Trevor's fault. Kim is rescued from the burning car. Dylan rejects Trevor and says that Trevor was too busy with his proper son to see him. Dylan tells Trevor that once he's finished his sentence, he will leave for good. The car explodes, injuring Leela, and Dylan collapses a few seconds later. Dylan tells Trevor that he just wants Trevor to love him like he loves Curtis, before falling unconscious. Tegan rubs her hand against Rose's finger painting. A prison guard asks Tegan if she's ready to go. Kim wants to see a police officer, and tells Lindsey, who lets Kim tell Esther what happened. Frankie and Jack are furious, and demand that Stefan is not signed out by anyone other than Esther. Peri apologises to Cameron and asks him if he will be there for the baby's birth. Trevor tells Charles that he better do the best he can for Dylan. Leela refuses to allow Celine to assess her but later reluctantly agrees. Grace sneaks into Esther's ward. Esther demands for her to leave. Grace tries to change her mind, but Esther mocks her. Grace tells Esther that Kim induced her labour early. Charles picks up that Celine missed Leela's perforated ear drum. Lindsey informs Trevor that Dylan will need surgery but is stable. Kim visits Dylan and taunts him. He discovers that Kim is "GothBoy98". Esther takes Kim's phone and finds several secret photos and videos of Grace. The Gloved Hand Killer enters Dylan's room. Trevor listens to Dylan's voicemail. The Gloved Hand Killer gives Dylan an injection of potassium chloride. Tegan arrives at the hospital. Esther confronts Kim. Trevor is horrified to see the doctors performing CPR on Dylan. He is pronounced dead. Trevor demands that they save him, and tries to wake him up. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Nico Blake - Persephone Swales-Dawson *Esther Bloom - Jazmine Franks *Kim Butterfield - Daisy Wood-Davis *Cameron Campbell - Cameron Moore *Dylan Jenkins - James Fletcher *Peri Lonax - Ruby O'Donnell *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Celine McQueen - Sarah George *Frankie Osborne - Helen Pearson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *David 'Ziggy' Roscoe - Fabrizio Santino *Leela Roscoe - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Lindsey Roscoe - Sophie Austin *Trevor Royle - Greg Wood *Doctor Charles S'Avage - Andrew Greenough Guest cast None Music Notes *The man that calls for an ambulance is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *The prison guard who takes Tegan Lomax to hospital is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *The child actor playing Curtis Royle is uncredited. *Andy Smart is credited as stunt co-ordinator for this episode. *''Muscle & Bone'' by John Joseph Brill replaces the theme tune at the end of the episode. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:2015